


Twisted Thoughts

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: Musings of a seriously unkind person.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Twisted Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Last week's Bonus Fiction Prompt on the S&H Fans&FanFiction FaceBook site was to write something about 'Captain Dobey, You're Dead.' Even though another writer posted the idea I'd been toying with, I was encouraged to write something of my own. So I sat down at my laptop and typed. The first draft came to exactly 100 words and I thought that was a sign: a drabble without having to fight with the word count. Wow, that had never happened before! So, here it is.

Why did I go to all the trouble and expense of having Norris arrange for Leo Moon’s prison break? I probably should have known he’d prove to be unreliable and, ultimately, a failure.

Isaac Douglas’ death _should_ have ended the harassment, but this Captain Dobey took up Douglas’ mantle and I haven’t known a moment’s peace since.

I wonder what prison will be like for someone in my condition. In all likelihood, it will be bothersome. 

As for each of those who will be putting me there, they shall pay. I am not without my resources and they shall pay!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the nudge, ladies.


End file.
